


Of Hairstyles and Conversations

by brittp94xo



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittp94xo/pseuds/brittp94xo
Summary: When Kat came to the Timberwolves, it didn't take long for him and Andrew to become friends. But eventually, Andrew learns of a secret talent Karl has that becomes a ritual of sorts for them.





	Of Hairstyles and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back again with another story and the idea for this one came after talking to a friend and we'd been discussing Karl-Anthony Towns/Andrew Wiggins friendship. So then she'd brought up how Andrew's hair is always done differently and I'd then said, "Well what if Karl was the one who did Andrew's hair and it became a source of bonding in their friendship?" And so, this story was born. I know it's a kind of weird idea for a story, but I hope that y'all like it.

Andrew could recall meeting KAT like it was yesterday. Obviously when the seven foot Kentucky star had arrived in Minneapolis, it was a media firestorm. Not since Kevin Love's departure a few years ago had the city been so excited to welcome another versatile big man, so obviously he was quite eager himself to see if this young man lived up to the hype.

And it was quite evident early on that the two would get along just fine. They seemed to balance each other out really well. Where Karl was loud, outgoing and high-energy. Andrew was more reserved, shy and somewhat introverted as he tended to carry himself with a quiet confidence.

Shaking his head, Andrew chuckled as he thought of the start of his friendship with Karl. It was pretty crazy to think that in just three years that Karl had become one of the most important people in his life. "What's so funny?", asked Karl, giving Andrew a slightly confused expression. His effort to not laugh had ultimately failed as he caught sight of KAT's face. "You mean, besides your face? Oh, I was just thinking about how we first met and how quickly our friendship formed. It's just crazy to me that in such a short time you ended up becoming a huge part of my life.", he replied.

Karl then grabbed the hair brush as he carefully worked through the kinks and knots in the Canadian's hair. "Yeah, it's pretty insane how we just clicked right away. I've never had someone who I just gelled with literally after I met them. I'm definitely lucky to have you as my best friend, that's for sure.", he said with a smile. Once Andrew's hair was the way Karl needed, he then grabbed a comb and rubber bands.

This was another thing that had developed over time, Karl braiding Andrew's hair had become a ritual of sorts for them and a central part of their relationship. Andrew had first discovered his best friend's penchant for braiding one day when he'd walked into the locker room and watched in awe in as KAT masterfully worked his magic on a teammate. So from that moment on, Karl became Andrew's personal hairstylist.

The Canadian then sat patiently as Karl's talented fingers quickly twisted his hair into perfect cornrows. "I've always meant to ask you but how did you learn to become so good at braiding, Karl?", the elder male inquired. Karl had almost missed Andrew's question as he was distracted by the work his fingers were doing. "Oh, my momma always braided my little sisters hair and I would watch her - then when they got a bit older, I started to do their hair. After that, when I got to Kentucky for college - I did hair for my teammates, so that kind of planted this love of braiding and hairstyling in me.", he replied with a smile. 

When Karl had finished he then held a mirror up to Andrew's head, so the Canadian could inspect the younger male's handiwork. "That's such a cool story. I could definitely see you making a career out of hairstyling after basketball. And my hair turned out great, as usual.", he replied with a grin. After picking up the brush, comb and extra rubber bands - he then put them back into the elder male's bag.

While it could be said that Karl and Andrew have a sort of "odd couple" type vibe to them, their friendship and unique bond was certainly one that couldn't be denied and the two wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
